The Trouble With Secrets
by SilhouettedSun
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Jet found out Li was a firebender? Jet and Li/Zuko love! Some people are kind of OOC but I needed it to work, sorry. :) And I don't own anything but the plot, just getting that out there. Hope you enjoy!


Jet went storming into where Smellerbee was staying. The anger coursing through him, making him forget everything about Li. How could he have let his guard down like that and allow himself to fall for a _firebender_?! They had taken everything from him and now one was living two blocks over!

"What the heck do you think you're doing? Don't just barge- hey are you okay?" Smellerbee couldn't help but notice that something was very wrong with her friend. "And weren't you supposed to see Li today?"

Of course, this only upset him even more, causing a loud rant. Not that the person addressed was listening, until she heard something quite interesting.

"-And then we kissed! It was fantastic, though now I can't believe I'm saying that!"

"You kissed? I thought you liked him, so isn't this normally a good thing?"

Jet looked at her like she was crazy. "Did you not hear what I was saying; he told me he was a firebender, Bee!"

Now Jet wasn't sure but he thought that information like this required some kind of reaction. Not the blank stare he was currently receiving.

"So?"

Could she really see nothing wrong with this?

"That's all you have to say? What about the fact that we are at war with them and they destroyed us back home and…" Why was he explaining this to her, she knew all of this already.

"Let me ask you something, Jet. Did you like Li before today?" Smellerbee was not going to let him mess this up!

Thinking back, Jet knew he had been enamored with the teen. First, he was beautiful. He had seen the muscles, lithe body, and especially the striking golden-bronze eyes. Even the scar made him look kind of sexy. Then, Li was such a passionate person and anyone could tell how prideful he was, though it was kind of endearing, along with his fiery temper… fire.

Almost as if Smellerbee could see the exact moment Jet's prejudice got in the way, she said, "Stop, I know the Fire Nation has done so many bad things to us, but has Li done anything to you? Has he ever done something to make you hate him? He's a good person- stay the night here and sleep on that, okay?"

Jet couldn't believe his best friend just took the other guy's side! But he was feeling drained and he couldn't shake off the anger, so he reluctantly accepted the offer. He'd just take a short nap and then go find (he refused to use the word 'stalk') Li. The worst part was that finding more evidence wasn't the only reason he wanted to see him.

When Jet woke up, it was just past eleven and he vehemently tried to convince himself that his Li-filled dreams were nightmares (they weren't.)

Turns out, Li wasn't all that hard to find, being out in the woods around Bee's house.

Even though he couldn't hear him from his vantage point, it wasn't hard to figure out was happening. Li's face was contorted in what appeared to be anger and from his clenched fists, there was even some smoke swirling up- which Jet tried very hard not to see. He snuck forward to hear Li's mumbling.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid; why was I honestly dumb enough to think he'd be okay with it?!"

Feeling his heart clench, Jet realized that Li wasn't really angry but hurt. He refused to acknowledge why he was so bothered by this. But then, there was fire.

Li was throwing punches and kicks out into the little clearing and Jet couldn't help but he somewhat fearful as the fire swirled around the boy. As he watched though, he became entranced by the scene playing out before him. While he hated the fire, Li was beautiful.

It almost looked like Li was dancing with the fire and Jet noticed that not a single leaf or blade of grass caught fire throughout this stunning display.

The next thing Jet knew, he was also standing in the clearing, cursing his feet for taking him somewhere without his consent. He looked into those golden eyes and was kind of hurt by what was said next.

"I come out here because it's so far out from anything, but I guess I should have listened to uncle and not have used firebending at all. So, now that you've seen, are you going to run off to have me thrown in prison?"

While Jet couldn't believe Li would think that would be his immediate reaction, he knew he hadn't given him a reason to think otherwise, but honestly Jet was torn. He knew he would forever regret it if Li was in prison because of him. He must have been quiet for too long though, because Li was turning to leave.

Without thinking, Jet grabbed Li by the arm, turned him around and kissed him. It was nothing big or fancy, just a desperate press of lips to hopefully convey his mismatched thoughts.

When he pulled away, Li looked pretty confused, which Jet figured was okay since he was pretty dang confused himself. But with a scarred beauty gaping at him, he knew he didn't have much of a decision to make. He couldn't let this person walk away and even if he didn't fully understand or even trust Li, he knew everything would be just fine.

Jet couldn't help but smile and kiss him again, planning to learn everything he possibly could about the boy in his arms, Li was just too…

"Hey wait, your name is really Li, right?"

_**The End!**_


End file.
